Naruto Uchiha: The Sea of Monsters
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Naruto Uchiha & the Olympians: Book 2... Naruto Uchiha has returned from his training trip with New Powers... With New Plan... How is he going to save Thalia? ... What is his new plan? ... He has something in his mind, but what is it?... We are going to find this in this story ... His journey with Percy to find the Golden Fleece...
1. Return of Naruto Uchiha!

**Chapter 1**

**Return of Naruto Uchiha!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

It was darker and a dead forest, full of withered old trees, not a single leaf on them. The air was stale and rank. There was no sign of life anywhere; not even grass grew. No sun shone through the clouds of pollution above. Lightning bolts were flashing through the sky. This place wasn't exactly pleasant.

There was only one living thing in the forest was a girl. She leaned her back against a tree, holding herself and crying in pain.

"Thalia!"

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia said in a strained voice. "It is good to see you. Any news?"

"Sadly nothing," Annabeth said. Then she took the green healing crystal from her pocket and put it on Thalia's palm. It shined brightly and reduced the effect of the poison in her body. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before."

"Good." Annabeth said. She looked at the crystal in her hand; it had reached its limit. Its colour was now red. "It'll take a few days to recharge it. But it's still not enough, we'll have to find someone permanent solution. I wish Naruto was here with us now."

"Naruto, yes," Thalia said with a small smile. "He always knows what to do." She looked at back to Annabeth. "Well, anyway goodbye, Annabeth. Chiron must be waiting for you."

Annabeth nodded and she gave Thalia a hug before she disappeared from Limbo.

**XXX**

* * *

Annabeth took her hand away from the Thalia's tree.

"How is she?" Chiron asked from behind her.

Turning toward Chiron, Annabeth said, "She is feeling better than before."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Things had gone downhill fast because Thalia's Tree had been poisoned. Annabeth did her best to relieve Thalia's pain by using her healing crystal and still it was not working.

"But It's only a temporary solution," Annabeth said with a defeated tone. "We need some permanent solution."

"Don't worry about it, Annabeth. We'll find it very soon," Chiron comforted her. "Anyway, I want you to go and meet Percy tomorrow, and bring him here."

Annabeth nodded. "Ok Chiron."

"Good," Chiron replied with a smile. "For now, go ahead and take some rest. You need it."

After that Annabeth made her way back into camp with a smile on her face.

"You know Naruto will not be happy about her condition," Mr. D said from behind him as he appeared there from nowhere. "And I don't want to know, how he will react on this."

Chiron couldn't help but agree with him.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Far away from them, in the different dimension...)**

Naruto appeared on the training ground. He was wearing black armour, metal arm guards and fingerless gloves, black boots, three ninja pouches on his waist. He had a black bracelet on his on his left arm. He quickly jumped aside just in time to avoid the barrage of kunais came from the trees toward him. One more Kunai came from the trees towards him. He jumped back doing a back-flip and kicking the kunai into the air. As it fell back down he caught it and threw it quickly at his opponent. His opponent easily dodged that Kunai. However, Naruto completed his hand seals for Jutsu.

"**Blaze Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!"**

Naruto opened his mouth as he exhaled a long stream of incredibly hot black fire from the mouth toward his opponent. A flame took the form of a large dragon.

His opponent was a beautiful woman. She had alabaster skin that contrasted with her long and dark onyx hair. Her eyes were red with the Sharingan spinning rapidly in them. She was wearing a red variant of the Konoha Jounin's uniform. She was his mother, Hitomi Uchiha. She quickly raised her hand and swatted fire-dragon away easily. "Your control over fire can easily suppress my father's. But..." She said with emotionless tone. Rings of black-fire formed around her. "...It is far away from mine. You need more practice."

"**Blaze Release: A Thousand Feeding crows."**

As she created one thousand crows out of black-fire that entered into a wall formation in the front of her.

Naruto only thought one thing, _'Oh shit!' _and all one thousand crows enveloped him completely.

Hitomi saw black-fire began consuming whole place, some dried twigs and leaves. Suddenly, she felt a kunai's tip on her back. "So you used your time-power to avoid attack," She said to Naruto, who was holding a kunai on her back. "You are good, but..." And she disappeared in murder of crows and reappeared behind Naruto, and put a kunai to his neck. "...I'm better."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just smirked and then shattered like a glass into so many pieces.

'_A Genjutsu!'_ Hitomi thought. She looked around and noticed Naruto was standing on the top of lake-water not too far away.

"Good Strategy!" Hitomi said as she appeared in front of Naruto on the top of the water. She summoned beautiful nodachi with red-black handle into her right hand and her normal Sharingan twisted into the form of a magatama; six tomoe arranged around the pupil.

"Thanks," Naruto said and his eyes shifted into its Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan form. His Eternal Mangekyō took the appearance of four intersecting ellipses with a symmetrical version of Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan design in the centre. It had a black design and red background. In the flash a beautiful black-katana appeared in his hand. **"Awaken, my Death-Princess!"**

As the whole lake echoed with the sounds of their swords clashing.

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Percy)**

**(In his Dream)**

Percy found he was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.

'_Florida,'_ He thought. He wasn't sure how he knew that.

Then Percy heard hooves clattering against the pavement. He turned and saw his friend Grover running for his life. He hadn't seen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest—a quest no satyr had ever returned from.

In his dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He slipped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.

He looked like he was terrified. Wet sand was caked in his fur. Like he had escaped from somewhere and was trying to get away from ... something.

A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.

Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. Percy heard he was mutterings to something,

"Have to get away. Have to warn them!"

Percy couldn't see what was chasing him, but he could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He ran into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. As the nearest door browned open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.

Grover dashed inside and dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.

The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. Percy smelled the thing—a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat.

Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on. There was silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath.

Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: **"MIIIIINE!"**

**XXX**

* * *

Percy suddenly shot up. He noticed he was in his bed. There was no storm. No monster.

Morning sunlight filtered through his bedroom window. Then he saw something shadow flicker across the glass—a humanlike shape.

'**_Knock'_**

'**_Knock'_**

He heard knocking on the door.

"Percy, you're going to be late," His mother, Sally Jackson shouted from behind the door.

When he turned back to windows he saw nothing.

'_It must've been my imagination,' _He thought to himself. _'A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape ... There couldn't have been anyone out there.'_

"Come on, dear," Sally called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it.'"

"Coming," He said.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Back to Naruto)**

Their swords clashed together, sparks flew out. The force of the attack was so strong that you could see the air currents rippling, even with the naked eye. They parted and clashed again and again and again. They didn't move their feet at all, just their upper body. After a couple of minutes of sparks flying, they broke apart and charged again.

But this time they charged with a faster. They relentlessly clashed their swords, not giving each other breathing time. A smirk was plastered on their face, as they clashed with each other. They kept up the high-speed fighting.

From sidelines **Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of sun** was watching her daughter and grandson's battle. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono. With her was her brother **Tsukuyomi Shinto moon god**. He was wearing silver armour — similar to of samurai — over a simple black suit.

"If I don't know it is training session, I would think that they are trying to kill each other," Tsukuyomi said.

"Yes," Amaterasu started smiling. "And look at their strength and speed."

As they looked back at them. The two kept brandishing their swords at each other not making a dent in each other's defences.

"Impressive, but ..." Tsukuyomi said as he pointed behind the fighters. "... At this rate, they're going to destroy the whole place."

And he was right. Both fighters were trashing the place. The ground was completely torn up, trees and branches were shattered and burned by black-fire and there was a fair sized crater and burn mark where Hitomi's fire Jutsu had exploded.

"Well, yes," Amaterasu said.

Both Naruto and Hitomi clashed their swords again. After a minute, they stopped fighting and backed up.

Hitomi raised her nodachi. **"Solar Eclipse!"** She shouted as she slashed her sword in a forward arc. It created a crescent shaped blade of black energy and sent it at Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand in the air. The ground started shaking as a giant wall raised front of him protectively. The entire wall trembled as the blade connected with it. That resulted in a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, there was a large cut mark on the wall, but the wall was still standing.

Naruto pushed his hand forward and the entire wall shattered into pieces. It formed into boulders and rolled toward Hitomi.

Hitomi held her hand up and muttered **"Rising Sun!"** As a golden-yellow ball of light formed in her hand with lots of sparkles coming out of it. She threw it toward the boulders and destroyed all of them completely.

She noticed Naruto was missing, she quickly scanned the arena. She swung her nodachi as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. Their weapons met head on, again. Sparks crawled out of the weapons as they tried to force each other down. They parted and clashed again and again.

After a few minutes they broke apart again.

Naruto looked at his mother and said, "Time to end this!" He raised his katana as black- lightning formed around it. He flared his black-aura.

Hitomi released her own purple aura. "Very well," She said as she coated her nodachi with black-flame.

They stood still for a moment, looking at each other in silence as an image of a large black dragon appeared behind Naruto and an image of big crow materialized back to Hitomi.

Hitomi dashed toward Naruto as Naruto did the same, with images of dragon and crow following behind them. As they were about to clash with each other...

"**That's enough!"** Amaterasu shouted.

And they stopped a few meters away from each other. The aura around them vanished completely and their weapons returned back to normal.

"I think this training session is over," Amaterasu said as she appeared in front of them with Tsukuyomi. "Because this place can't take more damage." She waved her hand and changed place back to normal.

Tsukuyomi said to Naruto, "That was an excellent battle; I am very impressed with your improvements."

"Thank you," Naruto said with a small smile on his lips.

"Anyway, it's time to you return back to camp," Amaterasu said to him.

Naruto nodded. "But before you go we have something for you."

Both she and Tsukuyomi put their hands on his shoulders. In flash Naruto found himself in clothes. Now, He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red-black armour over. It was ordinary sleeveless leather body armour with steel shoulder plating on it. He also had black pants with steel knee plating, a ninja pouch on his right side, as well as steel toed black boots. On each arm he had fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a bracelet on his left arm. His new battle gear was showing off his well-built mussels and divine markings on his arms. He also had Prussian blue crescent moon make on his right shoulder.

"This is special clothes and armour. Let me show you," Tsukuyomi said. He put a hand in Naruto's pouch and pulled a staff out of it. "You can store any size of object inside it." He placed staff back to pouch.

"Interesting," Naruto said.

"But there is something lacking," Hitomi said and he snaps her fingers as a large black cloak with hoods materialized around him. "Now, it's complete."

"Thanks mother," Naruto said.

"No problem my son," She said. "Karasu-chan!" As black-raven came out from her shadow and loaded on her shoulder. "Protect my son!"

'Yes mistress!'

"Good Luck on Your Journey!" Amaterasu stated. "Go, your friends must be need you."

Naruto nodded. "You're right, grandma," He said. "There is one thing I know about Percy, he is trouble magnet. He has worst luck that always put him in danger."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Back To Percy)**

It was a bad day for Percy. First he was attacked by eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth monsters. Then he blamed for setting school building on fire.

Now, he was his friend Tyson. His friend Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. He was so different. He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled like a New York City alleyway, because that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.

He saw Annabeth was waiting for them in an alley down Church Street. Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket. She pulled Tyson and he off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" She demanded, pointing at Tyson.

Now, under different circumstances, Percy would've been really happy to see her. He had missed Annabeth probably more than he wanted to admit.

But he hadn't in a good mood and Tyson saved his life three or four times, and all Annabeth could do was glare at him like he was the problem.

"He's my friend," He told her.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?"

She surprised by this. "He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.

Percy was surprised at her rude behaviour. But ignoring her he examined Tyson's hands, which he was sure must've been badly scorched by the flaming dodge balls, but they looked fine. "Tyson," he said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."

Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "What are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."

"Laistry—I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Canadians," she decided. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"The police will be after me."

"That's the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams ... about Grover?"

Her face turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

"Well..." He told her about his dream.

"Why? What were you dreaming about?" Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour. "Camp," she said at last. "Big trouble at camp."

"My Mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?"

Percy shook my head. "None all year ... until today."

"None? But how ..." Her eyes drifted to Tyson. "Oh."

"What do you mean, _'oh'_?"

Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. "Canadians in the gym called Percy something ... Son of the Sea God?"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks.

Percy didn't know what to say. But he thought Tyson deserved the truth after almost getting killed.

"Big guy," He said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena—"

"Yes," Tyson said.

"Well ... Those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting Percy said something.

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," Percy said. "We're like ... Heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Yes."

Percy stared at him. _'He didn't seem surprised or confused by what I was telling him,'_ he thought.

"So ... you believe me?" He asked in confusion.

Tyson nodded. "But you are ... Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," He admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "But then..."

A siren wailed. A police car raced past alley.

"Here" Annabeth stopped on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around in her backpack. "I hope I have one left."

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked.

Around them, sirens wailed. It wouldn't be long before more cops cruised by, looking for a juvenile delinquent gym-bombers.

'_No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He'd probably twisted the story around so that Tyson and I were the bloodthirsty cannibals,'_ Percy thought.

"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a gold coin, drachma, and the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "New York taxi drivers won't take that."

"_Stêthi," _she shouted in Ancient Greek. _"Ô hárma diabolês!" _She spoke in the language of Olympus.

Percy somehow understood it, she said: _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_

She threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. There were words _'GRAY SISTERS'_ printed on the door, but in Percy's eyes it looked something like _GYAR SSIRES._

The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. She opened the cab's back door and waved at Percy to get in, like this was all completely normal.

"Ach!" The old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!" She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" The woman screamed.

Percy got in the cab. Tyson squeezed in the middle. Annabeth crawled at last. They all strapped themselves in

Inside of taxi interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy—no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving. Then Percy noticed there wasn't one lady, they were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering their eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-coloured sackcloth dress.

The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!" She floored the accelerator, and Percy's head slammed against the backrest.

From above building, a black raven was observing them flew in the sky and began to follow the taxi.

**XXX**

* * *

Percy looked at three old ladies, whose name was Tempest, Anger and Wasp. Wasp was driving a taxi, while Anger and Tempest were arguing over drachma coin. They were also giving instructions to Wrap.

The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"

"Brake!" Yelled Anger.

Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box.

"Excuse me," Percy said. He was holding on to dear life like others. "But ... can you see?"

"No!" Screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" Screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" Screamed Anger by the shotgun window.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."

"One eye?"

"Yeah."

"Each?"

"No. One eye total."

"Are you kidding me?"

Next to him, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good." His face was beginning to spot an ugly green colour.

"Hold on Tyson," Percy said. "Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"

The three gray ladies didn't pay any attention to him. So he looked over at Annabeth, who was hanging on for dear life, and he gave her a _why-did-you-do-this-to-me_ look.

"Hey," she said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."

"Then why didn't you take it from Virginia?"

"That's outside their service area," she said, like that should be obvious. "They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."

"You are from Camp, right?" Anger asked.

Percy nodded.

Wasp asked, "Do you know Naruto?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "He is our friend."

Tempest stated, "We want to meet him."

Anger said. "Yes!"

"Yes!" Wasp said. "We're his fans."

'_How many fans Naruto has?'_ Percy thought to himself.

"Well… We'll tell him," Annabeth said.

"Anyway, we've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at the Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

Soon the three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other. Suddenly Percy realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.

Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"

Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Uh, if anybody's interested," Percy said, "we're going to die!"

"Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise."

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rear-view mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"

"We know all. Every road in Manhattan, the capital of every country and the location that you seek," Tempest said.

Immediately her sisters pummelled her from the side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"

"What?" Percy said with a confused look on his face. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!" They all screamed.

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.

"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that—give it back!"

"No!" Yelled Anger.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"

The three sisters then began to fight over the eye. Suddenly, something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to beat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the back seat, and straight into Percy's lap.

Percy jumped so hard, his head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.

"I can't see!" All three sisters yelled.

"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.

"Give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed.

"I don't have it!" Percy said.

"There, by your foot," Annabeth said. "Don't step on it! Get it!"

The taxi slammed against the guard rail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled, "let Tyson use your backpack!"

"Are you crazy? Get the eye!"

Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail and they hurtled down the bridge to Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched for their eye again.

As Percy ripped off a chunk of his tie-dyed T-shirt, which was already falling apart from all the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.

"Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she was somehow known about it. "Give it back!"

"Not until you explain," Percy told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"

"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"

They were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."

"First they have to tell me," Percy said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."

"No!" The Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"

"I'm rolling down the window."

"Wait!" The Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"

**XXX**

* * *

**(Back To Naruto)**

Suddenly, Naruto blinked. _'30, 31, 75, 12! What is this? I have to find about it,' _He thought.

"Are you ok?" Hitomi asked.

"It's nothing." Naruto said. "My summon has given me some information about Percy."

"And what is it?" Amaterasu asked.

"Percy is going back in the camp."

Hitomi looked at her son suspiciously. "There is more. Isn't it?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "I have got something and I have to find out what it is."

Hitomi nodded, "Goodbye son," She said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," Naruto said. Then he turned to his grandmother. He gave her a hug and said goodbye to Tsukuyomi. He moved away from them as the dimension gate opened up under his feet. He disappeared in it.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Back to Percy)**

If there was anything Percy had hated worse than trios of old ladies, it was bulls. Last summer, He and Naruto fought the Minotaur on top of Half-Blood Hill. This time what he saw up there was even worse: two fires breathing **bronze-bulls **the size of elephants.

As soon as they exited the taxi, the Gray Sisters peeled out, heading back to New York, where life was safer. They didn't even wait for their extra three-drachma payment. They just left them on the side of the road, Annabeth with nothing but her backpack and knife, Tyson and Percy still in their burned-up tie-dyed gym clothes.

"Oh, man," said Annabeth, looking at the battle raging on the hill.

They saw the ten or so campers on the hill, decked out in full Greek armour trying to fend off the beasts and it was not working so well.

'_That shouldn't have been possible. The camp's magic boundaries didn't allow monsters to cross past Thalia's tree. But the metal bulls were doing it anyway,' _Percy thought.

One of the heroes shouted, "Border patrol, to me!" A girl's voice—gruff and familiar.

'_Border patrol?'_ Percy thought. _'The camp didn't have a border patrol.'_

"It's Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her."

Normally, rushing to Clarisse's aid would not have been high on Percy "to do" list. She was one of the biggest bullies at camp. The first time they had met she tried to introduce his head in a toilet. She was also a daughter of Ares, and he had had a very serious disagreement with her father last summer, so now the god of war and all his children basically hated his guts.

'_Still, she is in trouble,' _He thought.

Clarisse's fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. The grass was burning in huge swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horse-hair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk. Clarisse's own armour was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one bull's shoulder.

Uncapping his pen, making the bronze sword appear, Percy said, "Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances."

"No!" Annabeth said. "We need him."

Percy stared at her. "He's mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't—"

"Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp."

"Medea's what?"

Annabeth rummaged through her backpack and cursed. "I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my night-stand at home. Why didn't I bring it?"

Percy had learned a long time ago not to question Annabeth too much. It just made him more confused. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let Tyson get fried."

"Percy—"

"Tyson, stay back." He raised my sword. "I'm going in."

Tyson tried to protest, but Percy was already running up the hill toward Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol, trying to get them into a phalanx formation. It was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, locking their shields to form an ox-hide—and-bronze wall, their spears bristling over the top like porcupine quills.

Unfortunately, Clarisse could only muster six campers. The other four were still running around with their helmets on fire. Annabeth ran toward them, trying to help. She taunted one of the bulls into chasing her, then turned invisible, completely confusing the monster. The other bull charged Clarisse's line.

Percy was halfway up the hill, but he was not close enough to help. The bull moved deadly fast for something so big.

"Hold the line!" Clarisse ordered her warriors.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the other bull lost interest in finding Annabeth. It turned, wheeling around behind Clarisse on her unprotected side.

"Behind you!" Percy tried to warn her. "Look out!"

But it was his wrong move and Bull Number One crashed into her shield, and the phalanx broke. Clarisse went flying backward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. The bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes with its fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse for the kill.

Percy lunged forward and grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armour. He dragged her out of the way just as Bull Number Two freight-trained beast, but he felt the heat of its metal skin. Its body temperature could've microwaved a frozen burrito.

"Let me go!" Clarisse pummeled Percy's hand. "Percy, curse you!"

He dropped her in a heap next to the pine tree and turned to face the bulls while Annabeth ordered the remaining heroes to attack. They tried to stop them, because all camps at risk if these bulls got past to them.

Percy took his sword and lunged toward bulls. He attempted to attack them, but he couldn't fight both bulls at the same time. He was already getting tired. He avoided another attack.

But before he could feel too good about that, his foot caught on something and pain shot up his ankle.

Bull Number One glared at the Percy menacingly before it charged at him. Son of Poseidon tried to get back up, but with his sprained ankle, he didn't get very far.

Seeing Percy about to be trampled on by an elephant sized bronze bull, Annabeth shouted, "Tyson! Help him!"

Somewhere near, toward the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, "Can't—get—through!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there, barrelling toward Percy, yelling: "Percy needs help!"

Before Percy could tell him no, he dove between him and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear firestorm.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled as his friend was engulfed in flames as it swirled around him like a red tornado.

When the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. The bull must've been as surprised as Percy was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"

His fists made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminium foil. The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.

"Down!" Tyson yelled.

The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of head in odd places.

Annabeth ran over to check on him. She used healing crystal to heal him. Percy immediately started to feel better.

**XXX**

* * *

Suddenly, one of the heroes shouted, "This isn't good!"

They looked at him. To their horror they saw another bronze bull, but he wasn't alone. With him was one Hellhound and large black scorpion.

"We can't fight all of them, we need backup!" Clarisse said slightly frighten voice.

"Shit, this time I wish Naruto was here with us!" Annabeth muttered.

Percy heard her and he agreed with her. _'He always knows what to do,'_ He thought as he watched monsters were coming toward them.

Then something stopped all monsters. They looked afraid... Afraid of something or someone.

Light faded. Sound and colour drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over a place, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing point.

As a large dark portal appeared middle of them and a lone dark humanoid figure walked out of it.

The darkness lifted.

They saw it was wearing long black cloak and its face was hidden behind the hood. Then they noticed a familiar black bird on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto!" Annabeth said with happiness and hope in her voice.

"Naruto," Clarisse said. "He is back."

Naruto saw monsters weren't moving. They were afraid of him. Acting quickly, a large incomplete Susanoo formed around him. His Susanoo was a giant humanoid skeleton, but he didn't have a lower half. He had four hands and had heavy chains wrapped around his right side of the shoulder and arm. With quick reflex Susanoo's hands caught both bulls. He slammed them together. They disintegrated like crumbling sand.

"Wow!" Clarisse said. "So this is Susanoo!"

"He looks cooler and dangerous than last times we saw." Hero besides her said.

Both Scorpion and Hellhound tried to run away.

"No you're not!" Naruto said in an emotionless tone as Susanoo put his right hand on the ground. With that large black-chains emerged from under both monster's feet and tied both of them down.

"Goodbye!" Naruto said and he set chains on black-fire. Intently, his flaming chains turned monsters into nothing but ash.

**XXX**

* * *

Naruto pulled off his hood. They noticed he hadn't changed much. But he was now slightly tall and his face was angular and sharper, possessing no baby fat whatsoever. He had an athletic build body. They also noticed crimson markings on his hands. He walked toward them. His slightly long black-hair was blowing in the wind.

"Percy," He said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Percy said.

Annabeth gave Naruto hug and said, "Thanks for help."

"You are welcome!" He gave her a return hug. Then he noticed the jealous look on Percy's face. "It's nice to see you again, little sister."

Percy relieved after hearing that.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto!" Annabeth said, releasing him from the hug. She smiled at him.

It was then they saw Clarisse walked next Naruto. She pulled off her helmet and glared right at Percy. "YOU! RUIN! EVERYTHING!" She screamed. "I had everything completely under control until you came along."

Percy was too stunned to answer.

Naruto said, "Good to see you too, Clarisse."

Clarisse looked at him. "Welcome back, Naruto and thanks for the help." Then she glared at Percy. "Percy, don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "you've got wounded campers."

"Clarisse," Naruto said, "Go and check your teammates. Karasu-chan will help you to heal them." With that black-raven flew out from his shoulder and began to fly toward wounded campers.

Clarisse nodded. "I'll be back," she said, then trudged off to assess the damage.

Percy then saw his friend Tyson and said in awe and confusion, "You didn't die."

Naruto looked at Tyson and raised his eyebrows. "How did you cross the barrier?"

"My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save Percy. Otherwise, he would've died."

"Let him cross the boundary line?'" Percy asked. "But—"

"Percy," Naruto said, "Looked at your friend closely... In the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."

Percy sighed before he looked at his tall friend, He saw the mist disappear around his face area and that made Percy's eyes widen.

He saw Tyson had one eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side.

"Tyson," Percy stammered. "You're a ..."

"Cyclops," Annabeth said.

"A baby Cyclops," Naruto corrected her.

Annabeth said, "Yes, A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

Percy asked, "One of the what?"

"They're in almost all the big cities," Annabeth said distastefully. "They're ...mistakes, Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods ... Well, one god in particular, usually ... and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron; let him decide what to do."

"But the fire. How—"

"He's a Cyclops." This time Naruto answered. "They work the forges of the gods. They are immune to fire."

Percy just let his jaw drop at that, trying to figure out how he had never noticed that little fact about his tall friend.

Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. "They all are fine, Naruto. But we need to carry the wounded back to the Big House."

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said and he waved his hand and all wounded campers sank into their shadow. "They are now in the big house."

"Thanks," She said. "Anyway, I am going to big house; let Tantalus know what happened."

"Tantalus?" Percy asked, while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.

"Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You three have been gone too long. Things are changing."

"But Chiron ... He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"

"That happened," Clarisse snapped. She pointed to Thalia's tree.

Thalia's spirit had reinforced the magical borders of the camp, protecting it from the monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.

But now, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the centre of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.

They suddenly felt a massive pressure settle upon them ... It felt like a huge weight was pressing on their chest, making it impossible to breathe.

"**Annabeth!"** Naruto said angrily.

They looked at Naruto and noticed his eyes were red. It had four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"**Tell me everything!"**

**XXX**

* * *

Far, far away from them...

Deep down in the earth...

Just above the Earth's inner core, it was a large cave, filled with frigid underground springs and bubbling, active pools of volcanic magma. The temperature of the cave was extremely high. It can easily match up with the temperature of the surface of the Sun.

Then there was a lone figure that was sitting on the top of the earth platform, floating two feet in midair. He appeared to be meditating and gathering energy from the Earth's core in his body. His whole body was hidden behind large dark brown cloak with hoods.

Suddenly, its golden-brown eyes opened. Its pupils were slit like cats.

"**So you're finally back!"**

**(TBC)**

**XXX**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

* * *

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

****Thank-You for Reading...**

**XXX**


	2. Love & Percy's New Cabin Mate!

**Chapter 2**

**Love & Percy's New Cabin Mate**

* * *

**A disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"Naruto, someone has poisoned her," Annabeth said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who done this?"

"We don't know."

His clothes changed into normal. He was wearing grey T-shirt, black sleeveless jacket with hood, black-pant and black boots. Turning around, he began to walk away from them.

"Naruto," Percy asked. "Where are you going?"

"To meet Thalia," Naruto answered and disappeared from there.

**XXX**

* * *

Naruto appeared on Half Blood Hill and made it to the sickly looking tree. He looked at it sadly before put a hand to it and he immersed himself in the now chaotic limbo world. Instead of the usual forest, it was dead forest. The sky was purple and stormy. Not a good place to be in.

Looking around, he saw Thalia leaned her back against a tree, holding herself and crying in pain. Quickly walking up to her, he gave her a warm hug, careful not to hurt her and said, "Hallo Thalia."

She was surprised by this. After opening eyes, she saw a familiar face of Naruto. "Naruto!" She said in a strained, but happy voice. "You're back!" She hugged him back.

"Yes, I'm back," Naruto said. "And don't worry about poison, I will save you. It's my promise to you." Naruto said as he held her tightly.

They parted away from each other.

"Anyway, let me check you." Naruto said. He held his hands over her forehead and ran a quick diagnostic Jutsu. Bright green light encased her before he finally sat beside her with a thoughtful look.

Naruto opened his pouch and took a small needle and a glass bottle out.

"I need your blood sample." Naruto explained to her, earning a nod from Thalia. He took her blood and put it in a small glass bottle. He put both back in his pouch.

"Naruto!" Thalia said softly.

"Yes," Naruto said as he looked at her. She looked sick, but her beautiful blue eyes were filled with many emotions fear, hope...and love.

"Before I die I want to tell you something..."

"You aren't going to die Thalia. I—" Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Thalia leaning up and weakly kissing him on the lips.

"Shut up," Thalia said with small blush, after breaking up kiss. "I want to say... I Love YOU"

She looked him in the eyes and kissed his mouth again, this time with hot, longing passion.

He smiled at her. "I love you too, Thalia." This time, he was the one who leaned forward to capture her mouth with his own. She snaked her arm around his neck once more, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her lips more pressed by his lips, and his tongue tried to go through her mouth. "Nn..." She mumbled between they kissed. She grabbed him and welcoming his tongue in her mouth. Naruto pushed her with their kiss until she laid her back on the tree. She closed her eyes and grabbed him, melt into his kiss.

They pull apart, breathing heavily, and he gives her a small smile. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He said and he kissed her again.

Thalia smiled and somehow, while kissing him the pain the poison was causing her lessened greatly. She wanted to continue this forever.

They broke the kiss.

He held her tightly. "Now, sleep. You need rest."

Thalia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He used some medical just to reduce her pain.

Looking at her sleeping face, Naruto thought, _'I have to do something.'_

**XXX**

* * *

**(Back to Camp)**

Looking at Camp, things didn't look different. The Big House was still there with its blue gabled roof and its wraparound porch. The strawberry fields still baked in the sun. The same white-columned Greek buildings were scattered around the valley—the amphitheatre, the combat arena, the dining pavilion overlooking Long Island Sound. And nestled between the woods and the creek were the same cabins—a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god.

But there was an air of danger now. Like something was wrong. Instead of playing volleyball in the sand-pit, counsellors and satyrs were stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously at the edge of the woods. The forest looked sickly, the grass in the meadow was pale yellow, and the fire marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like ugly scars.

As Percy, Annabeth and Tyson made their way to the Big House; Percy recognized a lot of kids from last summer. Nobody stopped to talk. Nobody said, "Welcome back." Some did double takes when they saw Tyson, but most just walked grimly past and carried on with their duties—running messages, toting swords to sharpen on the grinding wheels. The camp felt like a military school.

None of that mattered to Tyson. He was absolutely fascinated by everything he saw. "What's that!" He gasped.

"The stables for Pegasi," Percy said. "The winged horses."

"What's that?"

"Um ... Those are the toilets."

"What's that?"

"The cabins for the campers. If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin—that brown one over there—until you're determined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom's group."

He looked at Percy in awe. "You ... have a cabin?"

"Number three." Percy pointed to a low grey building made of sea stone.

"You live with friends in the cabin?"

"No. No, just me." Percy said. He didn't know how he was going to explain him. Thalia, Naruto and him were big Three's children, whom wasn't supposed to be born.

Thalia had gotten herself turned into a pine tree when she was twelve. Naruto... He was Naruto; he had his other relatives to protect him. But he ... well, he was doing his best not to follow Zeus's daughter's example. He had nightmares about what Poseidon might turn him into if he was ever on the verge of death.

**XXX**

* * *

When they got to the Big House, they found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favourite

1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. He was a centaur after all. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a scraggly beard. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. He can pass for human by compacting his lower half into a magic wheelchair. But most of the time, if the ceilings are high enough, he prefers hanging out in full centaur form.

As soon as they saw him, Tyson froze. "Pony!" He cried in total rapture.

Chiron turned, looking offended. "I beg your pardon?"

Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not ... leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her.

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. "Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!" Then he saw Naruto wasn't with them. "Where is Naruto? I heard that he has returned from training trip."

Annabeth said, "He is with Thalia."

"How did he take it?"

"I thought he is going to burn the camp," Percy answered.

"Percy's friend is scary," Tyson said.

Percy completely agreed with him.

"Well, thanks for compliment!" Naruto voice said from behind them.

"Naruto!" Chiron said.

"No, I'm his clone. Boss is with Thalia," Naruto said.

"Can you do anything?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Sadly nothing," Naruto said. "But I took her blood. It will take time to analyse poison." He turned to Chiron. "Do you know what kind of poison has used on her?"

Chiron nodded. "Poison used in Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld, Naruto. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus."

"hmm..." Naruto was in deep thought. _'I need to talk with father.'_ "Anyway, Clarisse said you were fired," He asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded.

Percy asked, "But why?"

Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humour. "Someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Percy asked.

Naruto's didn't say anything, because he knows why.

Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.

Tyson was still staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to come closer. "Pony?"

Chiron sniffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."

"Chiron," Percy said, "Then we know who's responsible. Cro—"

"Do not invoke the titan lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now."

"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He'd get Luke to do it, that traitor."

"Perhaps," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless ..."

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought."

"Thalia's tree is a source of power and it is poisoned," Naruto explained. "Now, the whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying."

Chiron said, "Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Percy asked. "We'll go find it!"

Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on Percy shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes, he said, "Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. It's much too dangerous. But stay here now. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."

"Why?" Percy asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be—"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer!"

"Don't worry about camp or Thalia. I will find a way to save them," Naruto said as he began to disappear in a flock of crows. "Just do one thing, stay in camp." And he completely vanished from there.

_'What is going on in his mind?'_ Chiron thought.

**XXX**

* * *

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. Percy and Tyson were standing in the shadow of a marble column and watching campers file in. Annabeth was still pretty shaken up. She was with her siblings from the Athena cabin—a dozen boys and girls with blond hair and grey eyes like hers. Annabeth wasn't the oldest, but she'd been at camp more summers than just about anybody, so no one questioned her right to lead the line.

Next came Clarisse, leading the Ares cabin. She had one arm in a sling and a nasty-looking gash on her cheek, but otherwise her encounter with the bronze bulls didn't seem to faze her. Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back that said, _YOU MOO, GIRL!_ But nobody in her cabin was bothering to tell her about it.

After the Ares kids came the Hephaestus cabin—six guys led by Charles Beckendorf, a big fifteen-year-old African American kid. He had hands the size of catchers' mitts and a face that was hard and squint from looking into a blacksmith forge all day. He was a nice guy, but no one ever called him Charlie or Chuck or Charles. Most just called him Beckendorf. He could make anything. Give him a chunk of metal and he could create a razor-sharp sword or a robotic warrior or a singing birdbath for your grandmother's garden. Whatever you wanted.

The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs.

After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. They were always the biggest cabin. Last summer, it had been led by Luke, the guy who'd fought with Thalia and Annabeth on top of Half-Blood Hill. But now he was a traitor, because he tried to kill Percy.

Now the Hermes cabin was led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They weren't twins, but they looked so much alike it didn't matter. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange _CAMP HALF-BLOOD _T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes's kids had: upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles.

One cabin was absent, and it was Hades' cabin. Technically Naruto was head of this cabin, because he was only one in this cabin.

_'Where is Naruto?'_ Percy thought.

* * *

As soon as the last campers had filed in, Percy led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion.

"Who invited that?" Somebody from the Apollo table murmured, when they saw Tyson.

Percy glared in their direction, but he couldn't figure out who'd spoken.

From the head table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete."

Percy gritted my teeth. "Percy Jackson ... sir."

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever."

He was wearing his usual leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off the grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time.

His real name is Dionysus. The god of wine. Zeus appointed him director of Camp Half-Blood to dry out for a hundred years—a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph.

He sipped his Diet Coke again. "Besides, where is Naruto? I heard he has returned from training."

After hearing this murmuring broke out at all the tables every

"Naruto is back!"

"Yes, I heard he is back."

"Thank god, now we are safe."

Many campers were agreeing with that Naruto was their best fighter and they too were glad he was back.

"ENOUGH." Mr. D yelled and Campers instantly went silent and sat down their tables.

Next to him, where Chiron usually sat, was a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut grey hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. Percy noticed he was staring at him; it made him nervous, because he looked ... fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.

"This boy," Dionysus said to the man, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" The man said. "That one."

His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed about Percy at length.

"I am Tantalus," the man said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table—the front page of today's New York Post, There was Percy's yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep with the headline: Thirteen-Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

Percy was too mad to speak. This guy was pissing him off.

A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967."

The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap; working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at him. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed. "What was it?"

Tantalus's eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn Percy.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already ... sir."

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—"

But before he could say anything more. Suddenly, the place became very quiet, the fire of the dining pavilion turned pitch black and with a cry of crows Naruto materialized front of them. He was in his civilian clothing.

Naruto saw Mr. D. "Hello Mr. D," He said and everything returned back to normal.

After seeing him, everyone started cheering.

"He is back!"

"Welcome!"

"He looks hotter than before."

"Well, well, well, you're back and looks like you're pretty much famous in the camp" Mr. D said as he sipped his Diet Coke. "Anyway, welcome back."

"Thank you, Mr. D," Naruto said and he turned toward Tantalus. "And you are?"

"I am Tantalus, The new activities director," Tantalus said with a smirk.

"Tantalus...hmm...I've heard that name before," Naruto said. "You're _'That'_ man...Interesting."

"That man?" Percy asked.

"Trust me. It's better you don't know," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Percy said, "Come on, Tyson."

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped. "His name is Tyson."

The new activities director raised an eyebrow.

"He helped me to save the camp," Percy said. "He pounded one bronze bull."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."

Dionysus snickered.

"Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate."

Percy grits his teeth at the order, but he knew he could not disobey it.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," Percy promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend."

Naruto didn't say anything he just walked toward his table.

**XXX**

* * *

With that Percy trudged over his table where he was the only one to sit there. He hoped things would be ok for his Cyclops friend. When a Wood Nymph brought over some food, he took it, but he was not hungry. He was too busy thinking about what had happened so far. But before he let it go to waste. He scraped some of it into the flames to off some to his dad.

"Poseidon," Percy murmured, "accepts my offering."

_'And send me some help while you're at it,'_ He prayed silently. _'Please.'_

The smoke from the burning pizza changed into something fragrant— the smell of a clean sea breeze with wildflowers mixed in.

He went back to his seat. He didn't think things could get much worse. But then Tantalus had one of the satyrs' blows the conch horn to get their attention for announcements.

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some half-hearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstating the chariot races!"

Murmuring broke out at all the tables—excitement, fear, disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days' time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversation—

"No KP for a whole month?"

"No stable cleaning?"

"Was he serious?"

"But, sir!" Clarisse objected. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. Some of the campers snickered when they saw the _YOU MOO, GIRL!_ A sign on her back. "What about patrol duty?"

Before Tantalus could say anything, Naruto said, "Don't worry about it, my crows will handle it." He made some hand seals and slammed his hand on the table. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** And with cry a large crow came out of shadow, shocking new camp activities director and few campers, who didn't see anything like this before.

"Guard the camp and inform me if anything happens."

"Yes master," Crow said and disappeared in shadow.

Clarisse sent a thankful smile in his direction and sat back in her seat.

"Very well," Tantalus said, after he recovered from his shock. "But before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." He waved a hand toward Tyson.

Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks at Percy.

"Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes has a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the table cloth. Percy couldn't blame them. The Hermes cabin was always full to bursting. There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops.

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everybody gasped and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. There above Tyson's head was the same symbol that was above Percy's head last year. The Symbol of Poseidon.

There was a moment of awed silence.

Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited in vain for it their whole lives. When Naruto and Percy had been claimed by their Godly parents last summer, everyone had reverently knelt. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everyone laughed except for Percy, Annabeth, Naruto and a few of their friends.

Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him, how cruel people were.

_'Now, this is interesting,'_ though Naruto.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Next day—In Big House)**

After entering into the big house, Percy and Annabeth saw Chiron and Mr. D were waiting for someone.

"Did Naruto called you here?" Chiron asked.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"Karasu said Naruto wants to meet us here," Annabeth said.

Percy asked, "Where is he?"

"I'm here," Naruto said as he suddenly appeared there.

"Naruto, why you called us here?" Chiron asked.

"I have a way to save Thalia."

"What?" Both Annabeth and Percy shouted.

They all surprised by this.

"Really?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, where is Tantalus?" Mr. D asked. "He is the camp's activities director and he is supposed to be here."

"Well, he's busy," Naruto said with a smirk.

Mr. D raised his eyebrow at that.

"Anyway," Chiron said, ignoring them. "How are you going to save her?"

"It's simple," Naruto said. "I'm going to free her from the tree."

**(TBC)**

**XXX**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

* * *

Tantalus was in his bedroom. He was sleeping on his bed, dreaming about food.

**(Tantalus dream)**

It was a nice, warm night. The sky was pitch black, with the full moon illuminating the shining stars. Tantalus was in camp, sitting on a dinner table. He noticed a rather good looking a big burger was on his plate.

_'Just one time,'_ Tantalus thought.

He stared at a burger with childlike wonder, as he made a grab at the piece of food that wanted so badly. He picked up the food.

_'Yes'_

However, like usual, it disappeared before he could eat it.

"No, not again!" He shouted.

He saw a big burger somehow returned back to the plate.

"Ok," He said to himself. "Let's try again."

He did try to eat many times, but the results were same.

"One last time," He said as he tried to pick up the Burger.

However, this time something different happened. A Burger suddenly grew eyes, mouth arms, and legs. Tantalus stared at the burger in shock for a few minutes.

"Hallo," A burger said in a childish tone. "If you aren't going to eat me..." Suddenly, white the moon turned red with rings and nine commas on it. **"Then I'm going to eat you."** A burger said in dipper voice. His size started to change.

Now, he was big. Bigger than Tantalus. He had long sharp claws, razor sharp teeth; horns began to grow on top of him.

Tantalus looked at the monster-burger for a few minutes and then shouted in fear.

**"AAHH!"**

Far away from him a black raven with two Sharingan eyes was watching him.

**(THE END)**

**XXX**

* * *

**Sorry for late update but my father was admitted in the hospital... I will try to update regularly for now.**

**XXX**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

* * *

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

****Thank You for Reading...**

**XXX**


	3. The Zeus' Daughter, Thalia!

**Chapter 3**

**The Zeus' Daughter, Thalia!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"What?" Chiron shouted. "Naruto, I don't think this is a good idea. It will give Titan lord another chance to control the prophecy."

"I don't believe in the prophecy or fate, Chiron. Not everything is set in stone. Things can still be changed, the future is ever changing," Naruto said, "and I promise her that I will save her."

Chiron didn't say anything more to him. _'He is right, but...you can't ignore the Titan lord.'_

"What are you going to do with Tantalus, Naruto?" Percy asked.

Naruto said, "Don't worry about him, Karasu-Chang will handle him." He started to walk away. "Anyway, meet me tomorrow early morning near the Thalia's pine tree." Then he vanished from there.

"This is interesting," Mr. D said. "I want to know how he's going to do this."

**XXX**

* * *

On the top of lake water, Naruto took out his sword and started practicing katas. Far away from him on a tree, Karasu was watching him.

'Master,' she said telepathically.

'Yes, Karasu-chan,' Naruto replied as he slashed at his imaginary opponents.

'How are you going to free Thalia?'

'I'm going to use my new technique **Edo Rinne Tensei**.' As Naruto did a back flip.

Karasu asked, **'Edo Rinne Tensei**?' 

'Yes,' Naruto said as he stopped practicing with his katana and calmly stood on the top of the water. 'It is a fusion of the **Gedō: Rinne Tensei, Edo Tensei** and my new complex seal array.' 

'Is this technique is safe?' She flew from a tree and landed on his left shoulder.

'Theoretically, it is safe, but practically, well... See this,' Naruto sighed and he clapped his hands together, as complex seal array materialized on top of water and a brown coffin rose from it. Coffins door opened.

'What!' Karasu said in a shocked tone, 'Is this...' 

Naruto nodded. 'This is a first result of my new technique. At that time my technique was new and incomplete, but now my technique is complete and ready to use for Thalia.' He did gesture his hand and coffin disappeared in black-smoke.

"Hey Naruto!" Suddenly, a gruff female voice called out.

Turning around, Naruto saw Ares' daughter Clarisse. "Hello Clarisse," He said and he began to walk toward her. After taking two-three steps, he disappeared and instantly reappeared front of her. "What can I do for you?"

"What!" His sudden appearance front of her scared her. After calming down, she asked, "W-would you like to be my partner for chariot race?"

"Hmm, sure, I have no problem with that."

Clarisse smiled. "Cool, thanks Naruto," She said happily and walked away from there.

'What is in your mind, Master?' Karasu asked. 'I thought you didn't like kid's games.'

'Yes, however, I don't know why but I am somehow feeling, this game is going to help us to achieve our goal.' 

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Percy) **

At night, Percy had a strange dream. He heard, Grover's voice.

"It's here."

"He likes sheep."

"Percy. Percy, wake up!" He heard a familiar voice calling to him. When he opened his eyes, he was staring up into the grey eyes of Annabeth. It was very surprising to him to see her here, considering the fact yesterday they had an argument over Tyson.

"Annabeth," He said, "What are you doing here in this early morning?"

Annabeth said, "Are you forget, what Naruto told us yesterday?"

Then he remembered, what Naruto had told them yesterday. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Let's go," she said. "Don't waste more time."

Percy nodded. "Give me a few minutes," He said. "And what about Tyson?"

"I think he is kind of busy." Annabeth pointed at Tyson.

Percy sweet dropped, when he saw his new half-brother, Tyson sleeping on a bed, snoring loudly.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Thalia's Pine Tree) **

It was time of early morning and very few minutes left for sunrise. Both Annabeth and Percy reached at the Thalia's tree. They saw Chiron and Mr. D were already present there.

"Where is Naruto?" Percy asked.

Chiron pointed at the tree. Looking toward the tree they saw Naruto writing strange symbols around the pine tree.

Annabeth asked, "What is he doing?"

'He is writing a special seal array around the tree,' Karasu said to her.

They all looked at Naruto. They noticed he had completed drawing and now doing a strange hand sign.

After a few minutes, he opened his eye. Instead of his normal white sclera and purple irises, his eyes were blood-red with black circular rings and nine tomoes in them. Then doing a last hand seal, a dragon seal, he slammed his hand on array and shouted,

**"Edo Rinne Tensei!" **

As the tree and the seals on the ground lit up by the first rays of the new rising Sun.

* * *

**(Inside of the Limbo) **

Thalia was leaning against a tree, when suddenly the whole forest lit up and glowed with a bright light.

Thalia shouted, "What's going on here?" Then she heard someone calling her name, a familiar voice calling her out of it.

"Thalia!"

She stumbled forward, following in the direction it came from.

"Thalia!"

She decided to respond to the calling, "Naruto!"

Then she saw Naruto. "Let's go!" He said, holding out his arm towards her with his hand wide open.

She smiled and took his hand. They disappeared with a flash of light.

**(Outside of the Limbo)**

* * *

Because of the early morning light show, the camp of demigods, satyrs and nymphs, gathered near Half Blood Hill and a few campers were making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armour and pajamas. The new camp director, Tantalus was also there.

"What is going on here?" He shouted.

"Just wait and watch," Mr. D said.

As the light died down, they saw there at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious and Naruto was kneeling next to her.

The girl had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands they had never heard of.

When Annabeth saw them, she ran toward them. "Is.. She ... alright?" Her eyes were streaming with tears.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry Annabeth. She's just unconscious," Naruto said. "Anyway, we have to move her in the sickroom." The girl nodded, and He quickly enveloped her, Thalia and himself in the shadows, and they vanished from there.

"Who is she?" Clarisse asked. She was also there with her cabin mate.

"She is Thalia," Chiron said, "Daughter of the Zeus."

"What!" Tantalus shouted in surprise.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Big House) **

Mr. D, Percy, Chiron and Tantalus were in the big house, they were waiting for Annabeth and Naruto. Both of them were with Thalia. Naruto was doing Thalia's checkup and Annabeth was helping him.

"This is..." Tantalus shouted in angrily. "I...I am Camp Activity director and he didn't take my permission on this."

"Don't yell near the sickroom, Tantalus," Naruto said as he walked there. "As for permission, I took it from Mr. D, so I didn't need your permission."

Tantalus turned toward Mr. D, who nodded his head.

"But as a camp activity director. You also need my permission to do anything in the camp. You can't—" He yelled at Naruto.

Suddenly, a large skeleton hand caught him and held him tightly.

"Now, listen, you idiot," Naruto said as a Susanoo's hand held Tantalus to his eye level. "Do not yell at me again, because next time, there won't be no next time for you." He squeezed him tightly. "I'm not any regular half-blood. Talk to me like this again and I'll send you to my personal hell, where my father's hell will look like heaven."

Tantalus looked at Naruto's red eyes fearfully. Then he fell unconscious.

"Weak," Naruto said as dropped Tantalus' body on the ground. He turned to the others. "Let's go!" And he walked away from there.

No one said anything, but Percy was happy. _'Finally someone puts Tantalus in his right place,'_ He thought.

**XXX**

* * *

After entering in the sickroom, they saw Thalia was lying on a bed and Annabeth was standing beside her.

"Welcome to the World of the Living, Thalia," Naruto said as he smiled at her and held her hand tightly.

"Thanks Naruto," Thalia said and blushed a bit at the real skin contact.

Seeing them, Chiron thought, _'Son of Hades with Daughter of Zeus... Well, this is not going to end well.' _

"Thalia," Annabeth said. Thalia looked at her. "Meet Chiron." And she pointed at the centaur.

"Welcome my child," Chiron said.

Then next she pointed at Mr. D. "Mr. D, God of Wine and Director of Camp Half-Blood!"

"Well," Mr. D said in his as usual tone and he sipped his Diet Coke. "Welcome to the camp."

Pointing at Percy, she said, "This is—"

"I am Percy." Percy said.

Thalia nodded.

"I'm happy. It's finally over and you're safe, Thalia," Annabeth said happily.

"I hate to sayings this, but it's far from over," Naruto said.

Annabeth asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto asked, "I have one good news and one bad news, which you want to hear?"

"What is good news?" Thalia asked.

"You're free from limbo, but the poison is not full purged out from your body. It's weak, but it is still in your body," Naruto said, shocking everyone. "If I'm correct, it will take more than ten years to kill you."

"This is good news?" Annabeth asked. Naruto nodded. "What is bad news?"

Walking toward the window, he pointed at Pine tree, Thalia's old prison. "This is bad news."

Nothing had changed, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the centre of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap. The tree was dying.

"The tree is medium, it was used Thalia life energy to reinforce the magical borders of the camp, protecting it from the monsters," Naruto said. "Now, I replace it with energy, but without medium it will be useless."

"So we need cure to save the tree and the camp," Percy said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll talk to my father about that." He turned to Thalia. "You need rest." Then he looked at Annabeth.

"I'm with her," She said.

Naruto nodded, and he and the other started to walk out, while Mr. D just disappeared.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Sometime later) **

Naruto appeared in a room of the big house. He saw Mr. D sitting laying on a bed and behind him, two nervous looking satyrs were peeling the skins off the grapes and feeding them to him.

"Mr. D," He called.

Mr. D looked at him and said, "Well, what can I do for you, Naruto?"

"I want to talk to you...alone."

Mr. D did gesture with his hand and satyrs walked out of the room. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's about Tantalus and Chiron," Naruto said. "Thalia is free, so they can't blame on Chiron. This camp needs him and Tantalus is an idiot."

"I didn't know that you cared about Chiron and the camp."

"This is for Annabeth, Chiron is like a second father to her," Naruto said. "And you also want this."

"Very well," Mr. D said. "I will try, but it will take some time and I need more proof to clear Chiron form all suspicion."

Naruto nodded and began to walk away.

"Naruto," Mr. D said. "You handled Tantalus well, but after finding about his daughter, how are you going to handle my father, Zeus?"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said with a smirk. "I have already taken care of that."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Mount Olympus) **

Zeus, Lord of the Sky was sitting in his throne rooms alone. He had long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard. He had matching grey eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit.

Then suddenly Hermes, Messenger of the Gods appeared there. He resembled a middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, as a jogger. He had a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin.

"Lord Zeus. Lord Zeus, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"Your daughter," Hermes said, "She is free from the tree."

"What?" Zeus shouted. "But how?"

"It's Hades' kid."

_'Him again,_' Zeus thought. "Anyway, you can go now."

Hermes nodded and disappeared from there. Zeus just sat there drumming his fingers impatiently.

"Zeus, why are you angry about this?" A soft feminine voice said.

Turning at the voice, he saw Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. She was in appearance of eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and "warm and cosy" eyes of red fire. She was wearing a simple brown dress or robes with a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Hestia," Zeus said. "I'm not angry. It's just..."

"Zeus, do you remember the Great Prophecy the Oracle made? " Hestia asked, Zeus merely nodded. "Well think about it what if your daughter is the Child of Prophecy." It was then a flash of realization hit Zeus like a herd of charging Minotaur.

"Yes you do have point Hestia," Zeus said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "But what about Poseidon's son, and your adopted son Naruto, they are also part of the prophecy?"

"I don't know about Percy, but I know that Naruto isn't that child," Hestia said. "Because he is from different dimension."

"Hmm...you are right."

_'It's done,'_ Hestia thought to herself. _'Naruto was right.'_ Then she remembered her earlier meeting with him.

* * *

**(Flashback Start) **

Away from camp on the hill Naruto was waiting for someone. He felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hello Aunt Hestia," He said without turning back.

"Why you called me here, Naruto?" Hestia said as she walked beside him.

Looking at her, he said, "I'm going to free Zeus' daughter."

"What!" She said. "You know Naruto, Zeus wouldn't like it."

"I know," Naruto said. "That's why I want you to convince him that there is a possibility that his daughter is the child of Prophecy."

"Why?"

"This should calm him down," Naruto said.

**(Flashback End) **

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Naruto's Personal Dimension) **

Currently, Naruto was working on a cure for poison. He was sitting in his lab and looking at the poison's sample under the microscope. He had a book of all of the poisons he had ever seen. This substance didn't match up with any of the lists he had. He began to slowly zoom in and noticed many different particles. Different elements were in it that could probably be used.

_'I can duplicate it,'_ Naruto said_. 'But the way the poison is look. It would be nearly impossible to make a cure.' _

He looked at poison again.

_'It seems the poison has many different elements. The only thing that stumps me is the particles in the poison. Each particle has a different genetic makeup. I can cure one particle but then there is another. This poison has something like a backup just in case.'_ He thought, _'Maybe if I can find something similar in every cell I can create an antidote.'_

Naruto took a deep breath. Whatever had created this poison was amazing. The only person who could would probably be able to find a cure would be the creator of the poison him or himself. It would take a long time to find that one thing that each particle had in common.

_'I need to talk with father.'_

He made a gesture with his hand and a large screen appeared in front of him. It went dark before it showed Hades was sitting on his throne. He had an albino white skin, intense black eyes and shoulder-length black hair.

"Hello father," Naruto said.

"Hello my son. It's good to see you again." Hades said.

"Father, can you— "

But first, I have a few things I would like to ask you," Hades said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I heard an interesting rumour. Is it true?"

"Yes father, it is true."

"Why?" He asked. Then he looked at Naruto's eyes. "Don't tell me that you loved her." Naruto didn't say anything. "Why in all twelve Olympians, you fall in love with Zeus' daughter!"

"Love is blind, father," Naruto said, " And have you forgot, your wife is also a Zeus' daughter."

"Whatever," Hades said, trying to change the subject. "What do you want to know?"

Naruto told him everything about poison.

"Hmm...It's very older poison from Tartarus. Its ingredients are also rare to find now," Hades said. "If you want you can use my library to find more information on this poison." Naruto nodded. "I'll send Melinoe to show you the library."

Then the screen disintegrated into smaller light particles, which dispersed into the atmosphere.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Next Day) **

**(Place : Half-Blood Camp) **

Naruto teleported himself in the sickroom room of the big house. Appearing in the room, he noticed Annabeth was already there with Thalia.

"Hello," He greeted both of them.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hi."

Both of them greeted him back.

"Thalia, I'm here for your daily routine checkup," Naruto said. He held his hands over her and ran a quick diagnostic Jutsu. A few minutes later, he put hand away from her. "Well, look like you are recovering fast, but you need cure to get back to normal."

"Anyway goodbye, I have to do work on my chariot," Annabeth said.

Thalia said, "Goodbye and good luck for race, Anna."

"Good luck Anna, you'll need it, because this time I'm going to participate in the Chariot race," Naruto said with a smirk.

"What!" Annabeth cried. "With whom?"

"Clarisse," Naruto answered.

"The kids of War and Death together. You guys are going to be tough to beat," Annabeth said.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get back to the others if we want to get our chariot done." She said. Giving Naruto and Thalia a hug, she left the room.

"Naruto!"

Thalia turned her head and Naruto tilted his face to look at her. She pressed her lips on his, kissing him with passion and affection. He kissed her back passionately. He held her waist in his arms.

Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. Naruto took it one step at a time. His tongue pushed forward lightly, begging for entrance. Thalia opened her mouth a little wider, giving Naruto full access. His tongue massaged hers lightly, challenging her to the battle of tongues. They licked all around inside mouth for a few minutes until they pulled away.

"What was that for," Naruto asked.

"Thank you for saving me," Thalia said.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. "Anyway, I will start your training from tomorrow onwards."

"But what about your chariot?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle it. I've my way."

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Percy) **

The next couple of days, Percy tried to keep his mind off his main problems.

In this time, Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite's cabin, gave him his first riding lesson on a Pegasus. She explained to him that there was only one immortal winged horse named Pegasus, who still wandered free somewhere in the skies, but over the eons he'd sired a lot of children, none quite so fast or heroic, but all named after the first and greatest.

Being the son of the sea god, Percy never liked going into the air. Because of Zeus, he tried to stay out of the lord of the sky's domain as much as possible. But riding a winged horse felt different to him. It's because first, his dad had created horses out of sea foam, so the Pegasi were sort of neutral territory to him and second, he can understand their thoughts.

But his problem was that Tyson wanted to ride the "chicken ponies," too, but the Pegasi got skittish whenever he approached. Percy told them telepathically that Tyson wouldn't hurt them, but they didn't seem to believe him. That made Tyson cries.

The only two people at camp who had no problem with Tyson were Naruto and Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. Naruto didn't care about it and the blacksmith god had always worked with the Cyclopes in his forges, so Beckendorf had no problem with him. Beckendorf took Tyson down to the armoury to teach him metalworking. He said he'd have Tyson crafting magic items like a master in no time.

Percy also worked out in the arena with Apollo's cabin. Swordplay had always been his strength. People said he was better at it than any camper in the last hundred years, except Naruto and maybe Luke. People always compared him to Luke and he hated it.

Percy thrashed the Apollo guys easily. He wanted to test himself against the Ares and Athena cabins, since they had the best sword fighters, but he didn't get along with Clarisse and her siblings, and after his argument with Annabeth, he didn't want to see her.

Percy wanted to test himself against Naruto, but he knows he was out of his league. Naruto was the best fighter in the camp. He was his friend, but now days he hardly ever saw him.

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Naruto) **

Far away from the camp, Thalia was in the Naruto's secret training ground, practicing her sword katas with wooden sword. After watching her sword katas correctly in a row, Naruto decided it was time to begin teaching her new technique.

"Your training comes in well enough. It's now time for you to start learning something new," Naruto announced to her.

Thalia's eyes lit and fixed on Naruto. If there was one thing she liked, it was learning a new move.

They went over to a large training post, which was a log with a rope wound around it at the top. "Use sword to practice cutting a training post over there," He said to Thalia.

"What!" She shouted. "But this sword can't cut a thing! Is wood! Not steel!"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Give me the sword," he said. Taking the sword from Thalia's hand, he looked at a targeted. He closed his eyes as he readied a stance. Within split seconds, he swung his blade upwards and launched a wave of energy blast towards a post, slicing it into half.

Naruto threw the wooden sword back to Thalia. He couldn't help but smirk at the look of dumbfounded awe on Thalia's beautiful face.

"You have to learn to draw your energy out from your body, and then channel it into your sword. As you swing the blade for a strike, you release them naturally. Don't be forceful," He explained to her.

She nodded. "Okay!"

"Then get practicing."

Thalia walked over to the other training post and took the wooden sword it in his left hand. She swung her wooden sword at the training post... only to have it stop halfway through and move no further. She strained her arm to the right, trying to follow through on her slice, but that sword wasn't going anywhere.

_'Come on! Why didn't it go through?'_ She thought in disappointment.

Again, Thalia centred herself, staring at that obstinate training post. She slashed at the post again, the result was same.

"You need to concentrate on your inner energy," Naruto said. "Now close your eyes." And she did. "Relax and try to draw your energy. Try it again. "

_'Relax,' _she thought.

When she felt ready, she opened her eyes and slashed at the post. This time wooden sword shined brightly, when it stuck the post a small cut appeared on it.

"Well, you did it," Naruto said as he pointed at a small mark. "But you need more practice."

_'This is going to be a long day,' _she thought to herself.

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Percy)**

It was the night before the race. Tyson and Percy had finished their chariot. It was wicked cool. Tyson had made the metal parts in the Armory's forges, and Percy had sanded the wood and put the carriage together. It was blue and white, with wave designs on the sides and a trident painted on the front. After all that work, Tyson was going to ride shotgun with him, though Percy knew that horses wouldn't like it, and there was Tyson's extra weight, which would slow them down.

As they were turning in for bed, Tyson said, "You are mad?"

"Nah. I'm not mad," Percy said.

Tyson lay down on his bunk and was quiet in the dark. His body was way too long for his bed. When he pulled up the covers, his feet stuck out the bottom. "I am a monster."

"Don't say that."

"It is okay. I will be a good monster. Then you will not have to be mad."

Percy didn't know what to say. He stared at the ceiling. "It's just... I never had a half-brother before." He tried to keep his voice from cracking. "It's really different for me. And I'm worried about the camp. And another friend of mine, Grover ... he might be in trouble. I keep feeling like I should be doing something to help, but I don't know what."

Tyson said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. "It's not your fault. I'm mad at Poseidon. I feel like he's trying to embarrass me, like he's trying to compare us or something, and I don't understand why."

Then he heard a deep rumbling sound. Tyson was snoring.

He sighed. "Good night, big guy."

And he closed eyes.

* * *

**(Percy's Dream) **

Percy saw Grover was wearing a wedding dress. It didn't fit him very well. The gown was too long and the hem was caked with dried mud. The neckline kept falling off his shoulders. A tattered veil covered his face. He was standing in a dank cave, lit only by torches. There was a cot in one corner and an old-fashioned loom in the other, a length of white cloth half woven in the frame. And he was staring right at him, like he was a TV program he'd been waiting for.

"Thank the gods!" Grover yelped at him. "Can you hear me?"

Percy didn't respond. He was still looking around, taking in the stalactite ceiling, the stench of sheep and goats, the growling and grumbling and bleating sounds that seemed to echo from behind a refrigerator sized boulder, which was blocking the room's only exit, as if there were a much larger cavern beyond it.

"Percy?" Grover said. "Please, I don't have the strength to project any better. You have to hear me!"

"I hear you," He said. "Grover, what's going on?"

From behind the boulder, a monstrous voice yelled, "Honey pie! Are you done yet?"

Grover flinched. He called out in falsetto, "Not quite, dearest! A few more days!"

"Bah! Hasn't it been two weeks yet?"

"N-no, dearest. Just five days. That leaves twelve more to go."

The monster was silent, maybe trying to do the math. He said, "All right, but hurry! I want to SEEEEE under that veil, heh-heh-heh."

Grover turned back to me. "You have to help me! No time! I'm stuck in this cave. On an island in the sea."

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly! I went to Florida and turned left."

"What? How did you—"

"It's a trap!" Grover said. "It's the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He's a shepherd, Percy! And he has it. Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like the great god Pan! The satyrs come here thinking they've found Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus!"

"Poly-who?"

"The Cyclops!" Grover said, exasperated. "I almost got away. I made it all the way to St. Augustine."

"But he followed you," Percy said, remembering his first dream. "And trapped you in a bridal boutique."

"That's right," Grover said. "My first empathy link must've worked then. Look, this bridal dress is the only thing keeping me alive. He thinks I smell good, but I told him it was just goat-scented perfume. Thank goodness he can't see very well. His eye is still half blind from the last time somebody poked it out. But soon he'll realize what I am. He's only giving me two weeks to finish the bridal train, and he's getting impatient!"

"Wait a minute. This Cyclops thinks you're—"

"Yes!" Grover wailed. "He thinks I'm a lady Cyclops and he wants to marry me!"

"Under different circumstances, I might've laughed at you," A familiar voice said from behind them.

Turning around they saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" Grover asked. "But how?"

"It's because of a mental block, which I created for Percy to keep Cronus out of his mind," Naruto said. He looked at Grover. "So, where are you? Because I can't pinpoint your location. Something is blocking my sensor."

"The Sea of Monsters," Grover said. " I don't know exactly where!" Then he turned to Percy. "And look, Percy ... urn, I'm really sorry about this, but this empathy link ... well, I had no choice. Our emotions are connected now. If I die ..."

"Don't tell me, I'll die too!" Percy shouted.

"Oh, well, perhaps not. You might live for years in a vegetative state. But, uh, it would be a lot better if you got me out of here."

"Honey pie!" the monster bellowed. "Dinner time! Yummy yummy sheep meat!"

Grover whimpered. "I have to go. Hurry!"

"Wait! You said 'it' was here. What?"

But the Grover's voice was already growing fainter. "Sweet dreams. Don't let me die!"

**(Percy's Dream End)**

* * *

The dream faded and Percy woke with a start. It was early morning. Tyson was staring down at him, his one big brown eye full of concern.

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Naruto) **

A second later , Naruto opened his eyes.

'What happened maser?' Karasu asked.

"It's Grover," Naruto said. "He has found out the location of the Golden Fleece and the Cyclops."

'The things you want the most.'

"Yes."

**XXX**

* * *

The morning of the race was hot and humid. The fog lay low on the ground like a sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees—fat grey-and-white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular pigeons. They were making metallic screeching sound.

The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods.

There were rows of stone steps for the spectators— Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two hours per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Then he smiled. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! N—" Suddenly, one satyr gave Tantalus a paper. After reading a paper, he announced, "There is a new rule in Chariot racing...No Teleportation." He gave a paperback to satyr. "Now ready your chariots!"

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron—even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls.

Next was Naruto and Clarisse's chariot. Their chariot was black. It had a large dragon mouth on his front side and bats like wing both sides. Dragon's eyes were red and he was holding a red crystal in his mouth. Its wheels were burning with black flames. Two skeleton horses were pulling the chariot. Their eyes were blood red and their bodies were coated with black flames. Their chariot was releasing a black aura, making Percy and a lot of other pale.

Then Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers.

Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers.

That left two chariots: one driven by Annabeth, and the other by Percy.

Before the race began, Percy tried to approach Annabeth, but he stopped by a Karasu's voice in his head.

'Don't Percy,' She said telyphathily. 'Without proof, she isn't going to believe in you, so wait to tell Annabeth and the others about Grover later.' 

Percy nodded and returned back to his own chariot.

The conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

**XXX**

* * *

**(With Thalia) **

Thalia was standing in the audience all alone. Looking at Naruto's chariot, she thought_, 'This chariot is perfectly fit for Son of Hades. I wish I could with him in this race, but again I was too late.' _

Then she looked at the audience. She noticed many campers mostly girls were holding a good luck board for Naruto. They were also cheering him.

"Who are they?" She asked herself.

"They are Naruto's fan club," A voice said from her back.

Turning back, she saw the head of Aphrodite's cabin, but she couldn't remember her name. "You're..."

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard, Head of the Aphrodite's cabin," Silena said with a smile, holding out her hand in greeting.

Thalia nodded mutely, reaching out and taking her hand. "I'm Thalia, Daughter of the Zeus."

"Everyone knows that," Silena said.

"Okay, so they are really Naruto's fan club," She said, pointing at the girls.

"Yes, Most of the girls are from my cabin."

"I didn't know that Naruto was famous," Thalia said truthfully.

"You have no idea, but Naruto is most famous, handsome and desirable man in the Olympic and the camp."

"Really!"

"Yes, his rating is higher than all the Olympians gods."

Then they heard Tantalus voice.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

"It looks like the race is going to start," Silena said.

**XXX**

* * *

Naruto and Clarisse got ready to the race to begin. Naruto was driving and Clarisse was fighting.

Looking around, Naruto saw a multitude of odd looking pigeons on the edge of the track, surrounding them. He noticed that other than him, Percy was the only ones that noticed them.

"Interesting birds," Naruto said.

"They are called Stymphalian birds," Clarisse said. "Just ignore them. They won't attack unless provoked."

"Very well," Naruto said. He knows about those birds. They were evil birds when they attacked someone, they took everything but the bone.

_'The reason they could enter the camp's borders, because Thalia's old prison, the pine tree is dying,'_ He thought.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus shouted. "Attend your mark!"

He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.

Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack! The Hermes' chariot had rammed into the Apollo's chariot and the riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust.

Two chariots down in the first twenty feet.

_'Idiots,' _Naruto thought.

"Shit," Clarisse shouted as she pointed toward the woods and Naruto saw what she was worried about. The pigeons had risen from the trees. They were spiralling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track.

"Don't worry Clarisse," Naruto said.

She asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch!"

As their chariot moved toward pigeons.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She shouted, but her jaw dropped on the ground when they just passed through it. "You can make our chariot intangible."

"Yes," Naruto said.

Suddenly they heard the screaming. Turning around, they saw the pigeons were swarming—thousands of them dive bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to beat the birds away but he couldn't see anything. The chariot veered off course and plowed through the strawberry fields, the mechanical horses steaming.

It was basically the same for the other chariots except for Percy's and Annabeth's, who seemed to be planning something to get rid of the annoying birds. Naruto saw they were heading toward the Big House to get something.

Seeing that most of the competitors were gone from this little race and were fighting for their lives, Naruto decided to help out a bit.

"Clarisse, take the controls," He said.

Clarisse nodded and took control of chariot from him.

**XXX**

* * *

The spectators weren't so lucky. The birds were slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, driving everyone into a panic.

"Shit, Stymphalian birds!" Silena yelled.

Thalia said, "They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"

"Yes, but first we need to save ourselves," Silena said and she pointed at the birds, which were heading toward them.

Before Thalia could do anything, a familiar raven landed on her left shoulder.

**'Shadow Shield!'** Karasu said, creating a barrier of shadows between them.

"Thanks Karasu," Thalia said. Then she pointed at the campers. "But we need to help them."

'Don't worry,' Karasu said. 'Your friends have plans.'

Looking at race, Thalia saw Annabeth and Percy were heading toward the Big House, and Naruto was doing something.

**XXX**

* * *

Holding his right hand up, Naruto muttered **"Rising Sun!"** As a golden-yellow ball of light formed in his hand with lots of sparkles coming out of it. Then he threw it toward the Pigeons and the loud booming of multiple explosions sent Shockwave through the ground as the demon pigeon began to drop like flies, but there were still more.

"I need more practice," He mumbled.

At that moment, Percy and Annabeth came back with Chiron's collection. Percy pressed PLAY and started up Chiron's favourite—the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian.

_'Good Strategy, using Chiron's music to scare them,'_ Naruto thought. _'Hercules' sixth labor was to beat the Stymphalian birds. He did it by using brass bells to scare them into the air, and when the birds took off from the swamp that they rested in, Hercules shot many of them down with his bow and arrows.'_

The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.

"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"

With the help of Apollo's archer, within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.

The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Only thanks to Karasu no one was wounded seriously. But the kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at Percy or Annabeth. "We have our winners!" He walked to finish line. Then Percy noticed that Naruto and Clarisse had already crossed the finish line. "The winner of Chariot race is Naruto and Clarisse."

Then he turned to Percy and Annabeth. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

"This is unnecessary," Naruto said.

"What?" Tantalus shouted, but he took steps back, when Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"They saved the camp. They did use music to scare the Pigeons away, just like Hercules did with his brass bells," Naruto said to him. "So you can't punish heroes."

Most of the campers were agreed with him. Tantalus gritted his teeth.

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Naruto nodded.

"Congratulation, Naruto," Thalia said as she and Silena walked toward them. She gave him huge. Then she turned to Annabeth. "Nice Anna, A strategy worthy of Athena."

Annabeth smiled at this.

"Good game, Clarisse," Silena said to Ares' daughter.

Clarisse said, "Thanks Silena."

As many campers came there to congratulate them.

Suddenly, a heavy, uncomfortable silence spread in the camp. Many campers felt an evil presence.

"What's going on?"

"What is happening?"

Naruto smirked when he sensed a familiar energy.

With the blast of black light, Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts materialized front of them. Melinoe was a strange goddess, and her appearance was frightening. Her left side was black and hardened like a mummy, to represent her father, the dark god of the Underworld, Hades. Her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood, to show the bright Persephone, her mother. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes were empty black voids, but because of the illusion for many campers she looked like a ghost.

Seeing her many campers covered in fear.

"Who is she?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"She is Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts," Annabeth answered.

Percy became nervous when heard the word Ghost.

"Ahhaaaaa," Tantalus screamed after seeing her.

Naruto sweet dropped when he saw fear in Tantalus' eyes. Turning at his half-sister, he asked, "What you do to him?"

"Hmm...Tantalus," Melinoe said as she recognized the man. "Well, he was my guinea pig for testing my new illusion."

"You!" Tantalus shouted as he pointed at Melinoe. "You're evil." He ran away from there.

"Oh, he still remembers me," she said. Then she saw Percy and Thalia. "Well, well, well, look who's here! Kids of Oath breakers."

"Oath Breakers?" Percy and Thalia said same time.

"Hey, what about Naruto!" Percy said, trying to defend father's honour. "He is Hades' son. It means Hades also broke his oath."

"Well, the flow of time between the elements nation and this dimension is different, so technically I'm already born before the oath is made," Naruto said_. 'Same thing applies to those Hades' kids from the casino.'_

"You mean..." Annabeth said in a shocked tone.

"My Father never broke the oath concerning the birth of demigod children of the Big Three, " Melinoe said, shocking everyone again.

"Why do think my father angry at you two!" Naruto said. "His brothers broke the oath, where he didn't."

"Anyway, let's go Naruto, " Melinoe said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"I'm going to the Underworld to find any useful information on the poison. Please inform Mr. D about this," Naruto said.

After that both he and Melinoe vanished with black flames.

"It's ironic. At the Big Three, Hades is the only god keeping his oath," Silena said and the other couldn't help but agree with her.

**XXX**

* * *

After the race, nothing happened. It was a normal day to every camper. At night, they were going to celebrate Naruto and Clarisse's chariot victory, but seeing Naruto wasn't with them, they postponed the plan.

Now, in late night, many campers were peacefully sleeping in their own cabin and some volunteers were doing border patrol.

"Hmm," said camper, who was volunteering for border patrol duty.

"What happened?" said his partner.

"It's too quiet in here."

"Now you mentioned it. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes that were close by their location.

"What is that?" One camper said.

"Let's check it out," His partner said as he took a bow and attached an arrow it, while his partner took the sword out.

When they reached near bushes, they heard another sound again. The camper with a bow shot an arrow at the bushes.

"What's that for?" His partner asked him.

"I thought I saw something," He said and a mouse came out from the bushes.

His partner couldn't control his laughter after seeing a mouse, so he started laughing loudly.

"Shut up!" He shouted at his partner. "Let's go!"

Before they could turn back, huge blasts send them flying away. The last thing they saw before they lost consciousness was a person, whose whole body was hidden behind large dark brown cloak with hoods and its golden-brown Slited eyes.

**(TBC)**

**XXX**

* * *

****Camp is under attack… Who is New Enemy? ...Naruto isn't in the Camp… Who is going to save them?**

****Find it —In the Next Chapter**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank You for Reading...**


End file.
